wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy's Birthday Party (song)
"Dorothy's Birthday Party" is a birthday song when Dorothy just turned 5. There is also a Short Story version of the song. Song Lyrics (1993 Version) Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday, I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one mom and dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. There was Rex the Tyrannosaurus Doing his party tricks. And the pterodactyl twisters Playing their greatest hits. They played "pass the prehistoric fossil" And mastodon musical chairs. Why does this always happen to me? You know it's really not fair. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one mom and dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. I saw 22 brontosauruses Dancing the boogaloo. Mom and Dad were due home any tick of the clock. Now what was I to do? It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one mom and dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. It was a dinosaur Birthday Party. I'm the one mom and dad will blame. Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. 1994 Pilot Episode Version Murray: It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. She's 5. Greg: (singing) Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But that's not the end of the tale. When I tell you what happened on her birthday I know it'll make you turn pale. It happened on a very special day When Dorothy was turning 5 There's 100 ding-a-ling dinosaurs In the garden doing the jive. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Well, Dorothy's friends, The Wiggles Were giving her a big surprise. And Lucy was hanging her streamers On her ladder way up high. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Taking Dorothy's cake. I hope that he doesn't eat it all up Or he'll get a belly ache. Well, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Yes, it's Dorothy's Birthday Party Everybody's playing party games Romp-Bomp-a-Chomp through the roses we stomp The garden will never be the same. Cha-cha-cha! 1998 Wiggle Time Version Dorothy: It's my party and you're all invited. (giggles) Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur But now I'll tell you some more About what happened on the party For Dorothy the Dinosaur. Dorothy: That's me. It happened on the 3rd of November When Dorothy was turning 5. Dorothy and all the Wiggles' friends Were in the garden doing the jive. It was a dinosaur's birthday party. Everybody's playing party games. Romp Bomp a Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Doing his pirate dance. Captain Feathersword: (laughing) Henry the Octopus was there Wearing his 8 legged pants. Henry: Oh! Oh! There was Wags the Dog barking away Doing his party tricks. Wags: Ruff! Ruff, ruff, ruff! Henry's underwater big band were there Playing his greatest hits. It was a dinosaur's birthday party. Dorothy: (giggles) Everybody's playing party games. Romp Bomp a Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. It was a dinosaur's birthday party. Dorothy: It's my party. Everybody's playing party games. Romp Bomp a Chomp through the roses we stomp. The garden will never be the same. Dorothy: (giggles) Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Yummy Yummy *Wiggle Time (re-recording) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:Pilot Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992